The present invention relates to an antibacterial agent, in particular an antibacterial pharmaceutical preparation.
The human body is colonized by large amount of bacteria. For example, bacteria are found in the intestines, on the skin and in the mouth cavity. In their environment, humans are exposed to countless bacteria that are also taken up through respiration or through nutrition.
Besides important functions those bacteria fulfill on or in the human body, they can also be agents of disease, for example when infections occur in wounds or organs or sepsis is triggered. Aside from the skin, the mucous membranes of the respiratory system or those of the digestive tract are often afflicted.
When certain barrier functions in the body are compromised, bacteria can invade the human body, however, even with fully functioning barriers, bacteria can invade, for example, the skin or the mucous membranes, wherein the bacteria use specialized mechanisms. When the natural immunity of the body is weakened, even normal bacterial flora of the exterior and interior surfaces of the body can lead to opportunistic diseases, even if the respective bacteria normally are non-pathogenic.
Many bacterial infections turn out to be harmless. But depending on the specific germ, the locality of the infection and the immunity status of the patient, bacterial infections can also lead to severe diseases.
Nowadays, bacterial infections are normally fought through the administration of antibiotics to a patient. A growing problem when administering antibiotics is represented by the growing number of resistant strains of bacteria. Many antibiotics are no longer effective against certain bacteria. Multi-resistant germs or bacteria are a particular medical problem, where the bacteria have become resistant against several types of antibiotics and resistances are transferred from bacterium to bacterium.
The problem with administering antibiotics is that not only pathogenic bacteria are killed by the antibiotic but also those bacteria that are desirable and useful for the human body. If the intestinal flora has been destroyed due to the treatment with an antibiotic, then it does not simply represent an inconvenience. In such a case, even a bacterium, which normally exists in the healthy intestinal flora and due to competitive inhibition remains at low count in the intestine, if having become resistant to antibiotics, for example Clostridium, can multiply unobstructed and can trigger diseases.
The administration of antibiotics can also be complicated through incompatibilities and/or allergies. A frequent case is penicillin allergy. Allergic reactions range from reddening of the skin to anaphylactic shock.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative antibacterial preparation, which preferably obviates one or more of the prior art shortcomings and to avoid the drawbacks of the use of antibiotics as afore-discussed.
The present invention resolves prior art problems by providing an antibacterial agent in the form a pharmaceutical preparation that does not require the use of antibiotics.
Advantageously, such a preparation is fast and easy to produce and is cost effective. Also such a preparation should have a good body compatibility.